


Omovember Day 17

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Desperation, Omocute, Omorashi, Omovember, Other, Wetting, partial wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Wetting in a uniform
Series: Omovember 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Omovember Day 17

“Okay Karen, you ready?!”

“As ready as you are, Peter.” 

“Okay, then let’s go!” Peter whooped excitedly as he threw himself off of the top of his apartment building. 

It had been exciting. It was his first day having Karen back after Tony had confiscated his suit (no not that time, the Vulture stuff was months ago- this time it was confiscated after Peter tried to use it to make popcorn and ended up setting fire to his bed...don’t ask) and by god had he missed it- her too. He missed having her to vent to everyday; the AI was almost like his diary, he told her everything. All about his day, what he wanted to do in the future and some more..personal stuff. 

Of course a big part of him was  _ very  _ conscious that she could easily be feeding all of his information straight back to Mr. Stark- but she had already promised him she wouldn’t. She worked on the same principle that most councillors would- she would only tell Tony something if Peter or someone else was in immediate danger. 

Still that could’ve been a lie, she could have been programmed to say that so Peter would keep talking; while Tony had free reign to listen in and keep an eye on him. But Peter surmised that it was more likely the AI scanning his chatter and behavioural patterns for any danger signs- after all, Mr. Stark didn’t have time to babysit him. He knew that. That’s where Karen came in. And there was still that part of him that told himself that Mr. Stark didn’t really care; he was getting over that, but it was still there..

And Peter didn’t care either way. Peter didn’t tell Karen anything he wouldn’t have told Mr. Stark anyway...well most of the time. If anything she acted as a buffer for them to talk more openly. It was easier for Peter to open up to her because she didn’t possess the capacity to judge him; and even if she did she was very polite about it, whereas with real people, Peter struggled to say the things he wanted to. This way if he needed to tell Mr. Stark something, or if the man asked him a question he found particularly difficult to answer- Peter could just tell the man to review some of the audio footage. Piece of cake. And he could swear sometimes she gave him advice that sounded oddly Tony-like..

And Tony stuff aside- Peter enjoyed the AI’s company. Not only did it feel cool to have a kick ass robot sidekick, just like Mr. Stark had with JARVIS and FRIDAY, he sometimes got a little lonely on patrol. He still was a fifteen year old boy after all, a sheltered one at that, and despite his powers it was easy to get a little spooked being alone on the streets of New York at night; especially when he got lost in some of the more unsavoury parts of town. But the comforting tone of the feminine voice always helped to calm Peter down; especially on particularly slow nights such as this, when he needed a little grounding to avoid going stir crazy. 

“So how was your day, Karen?” Peter asked casually as he swung through the city, looking for trouble. 

“Peter we’ve been over this. I can give you an answer but you know it’s purely fabricated using Tony’s software-“

“I know but I still like to ask. It’s nice to have the company and besides, you know I don’t like treating you like a computer. Hence why I gave you a normal name instead of something badassy.”

“Language.”

“Sorry.” Peter smiled sheepishly. See? How could he not treat her like a real person when she acted so- really persony. “So how was your day?”

Had he not known better he could’ve sworn he heard the AI sigh. “You know, same old. Kevin at work was getting mouthy again.” 

“He was?! Well what did you say?” Peter grinned as the AI went through the effort of creating an elaborate story about a fabricated office environment just to keep him entertained. The computer was strategic though, and once she grew tired of the story she was weaving, she started to ask Peter questions; dragging information out of him about  _ his  _ day, like she always did. She was good at that. 

But after a while of chattering about his latest LEGO project, and being unable to find any crimes to stop, Peter halted on top of an old building; and suspended himself from an flag pole so he was hovering upside down over a busy street. You know, a totally safe thing to do. “So who were you modelled after?” 

“What do you mean, Peter?” The AI asked ‘curiously’. 

“Well, Mr. Stark likes to base his AI off of people. JARVIS is a mix of- well Jarvis, obviously, and a bit of Obie. FRIDAY is Pepper and maybe a little Nat- so who are you based off of?”

“I was designed specifically to suit your needs. So I suppose Tony based me off of those closest to you.”

“Hmm..so Auntie May?” 

“Perhaps.”

“And a little of, like, all the guys because- you know, they keep me in check and stuff.” Peter pondered as he span himself in a circle still suspended in midair, before flipping upside down and resuming his modernised Tarzan impression. 

“Maybe.”

“You’re always telling me off so there’s definitely a  _ big _ chunk of Mr. Stark in there-“

“I do not.” Karen replied shortly, sounding almost offended by the accusation that she was constantly reprimanding him. “I simply advise you-“

“Pffft- that’s was Tony would say.” Peter chuckled cheekily. 

“Well, would he say that you need to stop buy and pick up some more web fluid before you go on to your next heist?”

“Yeah he wou- Oh. Thanks Karen I didn’t realise I was running low.” Peter said gratefully as he skidded to a halt and jumped onto a rooftop, checking his fluid gauges. 

“No because you were too busy running your mouth.” 

“Wow!” Peter laughed, feigning offence at the AI’s quick wit. “You’re so much like your dad, Karen.” 

“Well he’s your dad too.”

“Ew! What- he is  _ not _ !” Peter cried indignantly. Where the hell had the AI gotten that information from?! Tony totally wouldn’t have programmed her to say that- he might have to swing by and tell Tony that her critical thinking and analytics were a little faulty if she was drawing those kinds of conclusions. “And besides that would make you my sister and that’s totally not the dynamic going on here.”

“What would you define this dynamic as then, Peter?”

“I don’t know. Like a weird robomom I guess?” Peter had never really considered it before. “Or like, I don’t know, aunt- I don’t know, woman, don’t ask me those kinds of questions!” 

“I’m not a woman Peter, we’ve just established that.” Once again, had he not known better Peter would’ve said he could hear a smirk in the woman’s tone. 

“Shhhh don’t break the illusion, next you’re gonna tell me the tooth fairy isn’t real- Oo, looks like we’ve got trouble.” Peter hummed, somewhat excitedly as he spotted a shady bunch of characters congregating in an alley- “What’s it with alleys anyway? It’s always alleys, or abandoned buildings or docks- how about next time we meet up in a hobby lobby or something?”

The AI ignored Peter’s rhetorical rant, like she usually did- yet another reason Peter wasn’t convinced she was just a computer (even a Tony Stark computer). “Peter is there something you need to do before you initiate an altercation?”

“Do what- hey! I don’t instigate- I’m the hero here! I simply.. _ prevent things from escalating.” _ Peter as per usual got distracted from what the AI was telling him, and jumped in all guns blazing. He threw himself right into the middle of what looked like some kind of gang or human trafficking deal, with about 8 armed men no less- and of course half way through he ran out of web fluid, so had to go back to manually fighting- which was fun! It was nice to get his hands a little dirty every now and then, it was rare he got to engage with pure hand to hand combat. Bur all the strenuous movements were starting to take their toll and not on the muscles one may expect. 

Once he’d finished knocking out and handcuffing all the gang members; he sent off their coordinates along with his surveillance footage to the police, per his usual routine. He was about to swing his way back up to the rooftops, only to be reminded of the empty fluid canisters on his wrists; and the full fluid canister in his abdomen. 

He hissed through his teeth slightly and clenched his thighs. “Karen, how far from home are we?” 

“The tower or May’s?” The AI asked for clarification between Peter’s two residences. 

“Uhm, What day is it?” Peter would’ve lost his head if it wasn’t for the computer system. He was already kind of half living in both places, so May and Tony had a sort of timeshare thing going on. 

“Thursday. May is at work tonight.” The AI gently reminded as Peter bounced on his feet. 

“Okay, so how far is the tower?” 

“236 miles away-“

“W-what?! Karen where the hell are we?!”

“Rochester. I told you that when you jumped on the train.” The AI said tiredly. She had told him, she’d told him several times; even warning the boy he was going way out of his jurisdiction and that his mentor was going to be less than thrilled. But Peter had been so bored and overexcited (slightly ambiguous but it wasn’t difficult to pull off when you’re a hyped up 15 year old with super powers) that he’d ignored her warnings. Hence why he’d run out of web fluid, despite the AI reminding him to take extra. 

“Aw fucknuggets-“

“Language.”

“Hey, I didn’t say the f-word on its own! That was meant to trick your algorithm!” 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I suggest you call Mr. Stark and ask for a ride home.” 

“I don’t wanna.” Peter pouted petulantly. Tony was already going to be mad at him, so the idea of calling his boss and asking for a lift was less than appealing. It would just give Tony the opportunity to lecture him down the phone and he was already feeling bad enough about his little mistake. And if Tony sent Happy to collect him, that would only mean  _ another  _ lecture from the agent. 

“Well how else do you plan on getting home before your curfew?”

Oh god, Peter hadn’t even glance at the clock for hours. “What time is it?!” 

“9:45.” 

“And how long will it take on public transport?” Peter groaned, already knowing the answer would leave him way over his curfew. Then he’d have Tony, Happy  _ and  _ Steve on his case when he got home. Just great. 

“Too long. I’m calling Tony.” 

“No.” Peter huffed. 

“Yes.”

“I said no.” Peter wrinkled his nose angrily. He hated it when she directly opposed him like that. She went from being a robot to acting like a stubborn human- there was no inbetween and he was getting whiplash. “Geez, are you my sidekick or not?” 

“I’m programmed to keep you safe and I don’t think leaving you alone 200 miles from home in the middle of the night without your number one source of defence; would be an example of keeping you safe. Do you Peter?” 

“...Shut up.” 

“Calling Mr. Stark.” The AI chimed sweetly and this time Peter was positive she was smirking. 

Tony picked up on the first ring. “What’s your excuse this time?”

“I’m an idiot.” Peter offered tiredly as he sat on the edge of the rooftop, swinging his legs. He wasn’t even going to attempt to defend himself, he could already tell that Tony was less than thrilled. Usually the man would’ve made a joke about his lateness but this time he just sounded mad. 

“Yes you are. I’m sending a car now, but you’re gonna need to walk to a safe location. I sent the coordinates through to Karen-“

“Awww but Mr. Stark that’s miles away!” Peter whined petulantly as he looked over the map Tony had sent through. He wasn’t being a spoiled brat, it wasn’t a case of he expected to be picked up right from where he was (even though that’s what usually happened); but walking six miles when he was already had a dangerously full bladder didn’t sound particularly appealing. 

“Didn’t feel so far when you swung out of your district, did it?” Tony muttered through his teeth. 

Oh so Tony had done this on purpose as a form of punishment. But surely that was counterproductive? If Tony was mad at him for not being home, he should want him home as soon as possible, right? “But I’m gonna be home even later!”

“Shoulda thought about that when Karen warned you the first four times.” Tony said coldly; of course he knew the boy was safe, he was just trying to teach him a lesson. Peter just wished he hadn’t picked the evening where he’d already drank three slushies to teach him that lesson. 

“Fine.” Peter sighed, jumping down from the rooftop and landing gracefully on the street below; though he did have to let out a small whine when his bladder protested the sudden shock. 

And unfortunately Tony heard it and his tone changed completely. Instead of sounding standoffish and stoic, even a little sarcastic like he usually did- his voice dropped low and concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’ll see you in a bit.” Peter sighed. It would’ve been easy to just say it but Tony was already mad and Peter didn’t really feel like divulging that information so openly. Besides, it was an easy fix, he would have time to stop in a store on the way to the safe spot to use the restroom. He didn’t need Tony's help, so there was no need to tell him. 

“Peter-“

“ _ It’s Spider-Man.” _ Peter hissed angrily. No real names out in the field, Tony told him that at least twenty times a day so why was it okay for him to do it?! Besides, Peter was already feeling a little snappy towards his mentor for prolonging the time he’d have to wait before he could get home. Six miles away his butt-

“Well look here  _ Spider-Man.”  _ Tony growled, tone changing once again. “Don’t snap and me and don’t dodge my questions. What is wrong?” 

“I’m tired okay? I didn’t mean to stay out this late and I get that you’re already mad but just- just-“ Peter trailed off because he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, but apparently that translated differently over the phone. 

“Okay hot shot, you want me to leave you alone? I’ll leave you alone but when you get home you come straight down to the lab. I wanna have a talk with you.” 

Shit that wasn’t good. Peter didn’t mean to piss the man off even more; now Tony was gonna be even more mad at him when he got home, like being late and wandering off wasn’t enough- now he was gonna have to have  _ a talk.  _ Peter hated talks, that’s why he had- oh yeah! That’s why he had Karen!

“Karen do you think he’s mad at me?” Peter asked as soon as Tony hung up, realising he sounded younger than his years but he didn’t mind. Not around the AI anyway. He started walking towards the designated safe spot where a car would be picking him up; as he walked the streets he was looking out for any stores that may have been safe for him to nip into- but everything was closed. Being a weekday nothing was open- well accept the bars, and Peter really didn’t want to go into one of those. And this certainly wasn’t his neighbourhood, he didn’t know of any Spidey-Safe pee spots (both recognised restrooms and well..emergency spots), so he was going to have wait until he at least got to the car. Peter was torn between hoping it was Happy and hoping it wasn’t. 

“Probably Peter.” She said levelly with what sounded like a small sigh. “But don’t worry, it was probably a misunderstanding.” 

“I should’ve listened to you.” Peter mumbled bitterly. 

“Yes you should have, especially when I tried to remind you about taking a comfort break before you jumped in on that last fight.”

“That’s what you were talking about?” Peter asked incredulously, feeling a small blush rise to his cheeks. 

“You always forget when you’re out patrolling.” She said knowingly. It wasn’t exactly an unfair statement but that didn’t mean Peter wasn’t majorly embarrassed; even as he proved her point as he crossed his legs waiting for the traffic light to go green. He had to be careful about his pee dancing out in public- he didn’t exactly want gifs of Spider-Man doing a potty dance on Twitter..

“Did Mr. Stark tell you to do that?” Peter asked grumpily. 

“I’m not at liberty to disclose that information.” 

Peter groaned. “Ugggh- that means yes! That’s so embarrassing!” 

“He’s simply concerned about your welfare Peter.” 

“Well if he was that concerned he could’ve had someone pick me up from where I was instead of making me walk all this way!” 

The walk wasn’t long, at least for someone who was very fast on his feet (and had the added luxury of using the rooftops to jump over entire streets), but it was long enough for Peter’s bladder to go from uncomfortable to desperate. He finally got over to the car and to his dismay it wasn’t Happy in there. It was some random agent; which in one way was good, because this random agent wouldn’t give him a lecture but now he had to sit silently to avoid the agent hearing his voice. Now what was he going to do? The agent had already clocked him so Peter had to get in because- well it would look weird if he just turned and walked away right? Not to mention the agent may call Tony and say he was trying to run away. But he couldn’t get in the car, there was no way he’d be able to wait the entire drive home; he was already struggling to keep the impending flood at bay. 

The agent nodded to him. Fuck, Peter had to get in the car didn’t he? There wasn’t time to duck into an alley- he should’ve done that on the way here- hell even on a rooftop, people don’t usually care about puddles on their roof. But he’d been so conscious of surveillance cameras- back in his district he knew where all the blind spots were, where it was safe if he had to make do with an emergency bathroom. And sure, Karen could’ve easily checked for him, scan the area- but he was already getting himself worked up just thinking about it; there would’ve been no way he’d be able to relax enough to go under that kind of pressure. 

But the pressure in his abdomen was way worse and now he was stuck; confined in a vehicle with a stranger that he didn’t have permission, nor the social confidence, to talk to. What was he meant to do? Text Mr. Stark? He was already mad at him, if he asked for him to schedule a detour that wouldn’t go down well. 

Every single bump the car juttered over send another spike of desperation through him; and he knew he had to do or say  _ something.  _ But he couldn’t as per usual- this time it wasn’t even his social anxiety’s fault. 

Just as Peter was beginning to resign himself to his humiliating fate he got a message pop up across his holoscreen. 

KAREN: Are you quite alright, Peter? 

Subtly peter tried to shake his head. Part of him hoped the computer would save him somehow, but in his head he knew however the AI tried to help it would likely be embarrassing; like calling Mr. Stark through the car or something. He was debating feigning illness and telling the driver he was going to puke- which honestly wasn’t far from the truth. The anxiety that came with the inevitability that you were about to piss yourself was truly stomach churning. And it was going to be one expensive mistake when he ruined both the suit and the expensive Stark industries car he was in. 

But Peter was in luck for the first time that evening, as his AI took the initiative and sent a note through to the driver to take a short detour- already confirming that it with Tony. By the time the driver halted the car, the teen was dangerously close to wetting himself. He launched himself out of the car before it even came to a full stop and ran down an alley, Karen directing him the whole time. 

“Not here Peter, nationals bank has security cameras that cover-“

“Then where?! I can’t wait much longer!” 

“Twenty more steps, go behind that dumpster.” Karen said calmly, directing Peter using an arrow that appeared on the holoscreen in front of his eyes. Peter only managed about eight steps before he had to stop and grab himself. “You’re almost there, Peter. You can do it.” 

Somehow with the AI’s words of encouragement Peter managed to force himself upright and he stunned the rest of the way; almost falling into the dumpster in his race to get the suit off. “Get it off, get it off, get it off!” 

“I’ve got you, kid.” She chimed and had it not been for the pitch of her voice Peter could’ve sworn it was Tony talking to him. No sooner than she spoke the spider emblem on his chest pressed in and his suit loosened, freeing him from his fabric prison- and not a moment too soon. 

He managed to shimmy the suit down over his hips just before he completely lost control, but not quick enough to save his underwear. He ended up peeing into his clothes for a moment before he got himself fully situated, which felt utterly disgusting as the fabric hanging around his thighs grew warm and wet- though that didn’t take away form the relief he felt as he finally got to rid himself of the three slushies from earlier. He was never doing that again. 

And he was never staying out this late, going this far from home or running out of webfluid again. And he was gonna start listening to Karen  _ and  _ Tony. 

After having that epiphany and finally relieving himself, Peter was then stuck half naked in partially soaked clothes in some scary, dark alley in the middle of Rochester. Huh. Well, that was not how he planned to spend Thursday night. 

And he really wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. As he pulled the suit back up, the once light blue fabric between his legs had a distinct dark stain circling his crotch, about the size of a grapefruit; making it painfully obvious to anyone who looked what had happened. Not that anyone should be staring at his crotch anyway, weirdos- but still. 

But once again, Karen had him covered. No sooner than Peter clocked eyes on the wet patch and his chin started to quiver, she made use of the heated function the boy’s suit had; the one Tony had used that time he fell in the lake, essentially evaporating the liquid away. “There. I suggest you still wash the suit when you get home, but at least the journey will be more comfortable.” 

“Thanks Karen…” Peter mumbled gratefully despite the embarrassment still painfully evident in his tone. Though no one had been around to witness it, he was still humiliated by the fact he’d just partially peed the Spidey suit. He’s done so good this far to not let that happen- sure he’d been close, countless times, but never  _ this  _ close. Even when he’d had mini accidents it had never been enough to show on the outside of the suit and it felt like such an awful milestone to hit. He always knew it was bound to happen but..he’d kind of hoped it would be a more dramatic situation. You know, like if he was in the middle of a fight or if he was unconscious or something; not just because he’d stayed out too late and drank too much juice. 

“Any time Kiddo.” Oh yeah that was defiantly Tony’s voice. Speaking of Tony…

“Uhm..Karen?” Peter asked quietly as they started to head back towards the car. 

“Yes Peter?”

“Can you..can you not tell Mr. Stark about this? I mean, at least the part where I didn’t...you know, make it?” 

“You’re not injured. I see no reason not to keep this matter private. Though I suggest you delete this footage when you get home.” 

Peter breathed an audible sigh of relief. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

Peter relaxed somewhat on the ride home, though he knew he was going to have to face the music once he got there. He followed his guardians instructions and headed straight down to the lab. 

He sheepishly entered the room, knocking quietly on the glass door to announce his arrival. “Hi..”

“Hey kid, you alright?” Tony called back levelly, after beckoning for Peter to come all the way in, rather than hover in the doorway. The child seemed surprised by his mentors tone, but also apprehensive, like he was waiting for Tony to start yelling at him. 

“Yeah I’m..I’m sorry about everything..I didn’t mean to lose track of time and I didn’t listen to Karen like you said and I’m-“

Tony cut him off; he’d already expected the kid to launch into an apologetic rant, but he knew that Peter had more than paid for his wrongdoings that night. “You’re fine Pete, it happens.” 

“You're..you’re not mad at me?” Peter asked innocently, but skeptically. 

“Nah. Karen filled me in.”

“Oh..” Peter mumbled, blushing profusely. He couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed but then again he trusted that she’d kept her word; not telling Tony the extent of his near accident. He was as embarrassed as one might expect, after all he was very comfortable with his mentor at that point; it was more just the accumulation of his own bad decision making that led to the incident that he was embarrassed about. It was one thing to have an accident due to having a small bladder with bad timing, but it was another to have an accident because he’d made a bunch of silly mistakes. 

“Next time you can just ask the driver, you know.” Tony sighed slightly as he gave the boy a weighted look. 

“You know I can’t.” Peter grumbled. “Even if I could you’d still have to authorise a stop.” 

“Yeah.” Tony shrugged. “If you hadn’t been so far away I would’ve just sent Hap, but it would’ve taken too long for him to get up there. I wasn’t gonna leave you that long.” 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” 

“I know you are kid, don’t worry about it though, yeah? I shouldn’t have gotten snappy with you.” Tony conceded, clapping a hand on the boy’s shoulder and giving him a small genuine smile. Wow. That was almost an apology. Who was this man and what had he done with Mr. Stark? “Go on, go get ready for bed, I’ll be up in a minute.” 

Peter nodded, content to follow instructions for the first time that evening and for the conversation to end. That and it was way past his bedtime and he was exhausted after a physically and emotionally taxing day. 

After Peter left the room Tony pulled up Karen on one of his monitors, to converse with her over the incident. “So the reminders didn’t help then?” 

“No, sir.”

“Hmm. Think a pop up on his lenses display would help?”

“I don’t think so sir. You know how distracted he gets.” 

“I have half a mind to have you do a suit take over every two hours. Instead of instant kill mode you can just take him for a potty break.” Tony shook his head with a laugh. 

“Might be worth a shot.”

“I just want him to learn to do it on his own.” Tony sighed as he started tinkering with something on his desk absentmindedly. The AI took him literally sometimes but he was still working out the kinks; after all, she was considerably younger than his other software so she was still learning when not to take him seriously- much like the little boy she was tasked with taking care of. “Maybe I should give him a filtration system after all. But until I get the time to do that I think we should revisit the potty break programme.” 

“THE WHAT?!”

Tony whipped around to see a scowling pyjamas clad boy in the corner of his lab. “I told you to go to bed!” 

“ _ GOD- _ YOU ARE SO EMBARRASSING TONY!”


End file.
